


Because Of You

by hawkeyeandthewintersoldier



Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: (Chris and Seb), (Steve and Bucky), Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, Evanstan Week 2021, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier/pseuds/hawkeyeandthewintersoldier
Summary: They met because of Steve and Bucky and now they get together because of Steve and Bucky.Or the one where Chris and Sebastian end up in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, meet the supersoldiers they've been portraying, and realize some things about their feelings.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Evanstan Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150514
Kudos: 38





	Because Of You

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write. There are some things I didn't really get into, like the how and why they end up in a different universe. I might return to this concept in the future, though, because I had a blast writing this. 
> 
> It was written for Evanstan Week Day 5 for the prompt Alternate Universe.   
> This work is not beta read, so my apologies for any mistakes. 
> 
> As always, this is RPF and I make no claims that anything within this work is true. This is a work of fiction and not intended to be anything else. It's also not meant to be shared with any of the people portrayed within this fic. Thank you!
> 
> I genuinely hope people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this <3<3<3

Sebastian wakes up with a sense of wrongness. The bed he's in is soft. Too soft almost. He's no longer on Chris’s couch where he had passed out after Chris’s birthday celebration, he's sure of it. He and Chris’s couch have become quite intimate in the past few months with how much they've been hanging out lately. He carefully opens his eyes. The room he is in is cozy, feels warm and inviting, but it's not somewhere he has been before.

"Oh good, you're awake," A voice similar to his own, and yet not, says. "Your friend was getting real worried. I told Stevie to take him to the gym, work off some of that tension." 

"Bucky?" Sebastian frowns, turning to look at him. 

"The one and only… well, we thought," Bucky grins at him. "You did catch on quicker than your pal, but then again he was very nervous about your well-being. Banged your head a little when you dropped in here. Wanda says you are from a different universe. Magic, weird stuff. I'll tell your boyfriend you are awake." 

"What boyfriend?" Sebastian asks. It's all a lot to take in. He decides to latch onto this because it's easier than trying to wrap his head around magic or the fact that the character he's been playing for years is apparently real somehow. 

"The one with the beard. The pretty one. Chris. Kinda looks like Stevie. See I've been telling Steve he would look good with a beard, and now I have proof," Bucky sounds absolutely gleeful. 

He walks away before Sebastian can reply. Seb's glad Chris is the one stuck here with him, feels safer for it. Though Chris is very much not his boyfriend as much as Sebastian wishes he was. But if he had to pick anyone to get stuck in an alternate universe with… well he would choose Chris in a heartbeat. He trusts Chris and he likes Chris and he believes in Chris. Sebastian shifts on the bed so he's able to catch the sunlight and bask in it. He recognizes the view outside the window, he realizes, one of his first apartments was located on this street. He smiles at that. Funny how these things work sometimes. 

Suddenly there's a lot of noise and moments later a frantic looking Chris is in front of him. He wraps his arms around Seb and Seb realizes he's been crying and hugs him back tightly. 

"I'm okay," he says, "I'm okay." 

"You weren't at first," Chris says. 

"I'm sorry," Sebastian says as he rubs Chris’s back. 

"No, no, it's not your fault," Chris says quickly. "Just… you were hurt. It was scary. But that's not on you. And we're in a different universe because that's a thing that happens now apparently." 

"I'm sorry you were scared and alone," Sebastian says gently. He lets go of Chris and looks at Steve and Bucky who are standing in the doorway holding hands. "Any idea how we're meant to go back to our own world?" he asks. 

"Wanda's working on it but we can't figure out how it happened in the first place. There was no portal, no tangible magic… nothing that offers a clear solution. She has some theories but we don't know if they are right. It's been two days and we get that you want to go home but we can't make it go any quicker." Steve gives him an apologetic look. It's a little jarring how alike he and Chris are.

"Just wondering," Seb says, "thank you." He smiles. "I used to live on this street, a couple of years ago. Just our version of it. Seems like we have that in common, too. Aside from the obvious." 

That starts a conversation about what else they have in common. Turns out there is a lot. Sebastian knew he and Chris had picked up some of their characters' traits, knew their characters felt like friends for both of them, but it's not until now that he realizes just how deeply this runs. And some of the things he had wondered about, things he wished he could have added into the movies… turns out those are true too. Like Steve and Bucky's relationship. He and Chris had talked about it once, while they were filming The Winter Soldier but there was no way Disney would get on-board with that so it just remained something that was somewhere in the back of his mind. Seeing Steve and Bucky in front of him, acting all in love and holding hands, makes him wish he'd been a little more insistent about it. 

"So how long have you been together?" Bucky asks, gesturing towards them and grinning. 

"We're… we're not together," Chris says, his cheeks turning red. 

Sebastian bites his lip. He wishes things were different. That Chris was actually his. It's a heartache he has learned to carry over the years but somehow having it confirmed, yet again, in front of Steve and Bucky hurts more than he can describe. 

But then. 

"Sebastian doesn't feel that way about me," Chris says. 

Sebastian gives him a look that is somewhere between shocked and incredulous. Steve on the other hand snorts. Bucky is the one who speaks up, though. 

"He looks at you as if you hung the moon. I know because it's the way I look at Steve and the way Steve looks at me. The kid likes you. Very obviously," Bucky says. "God… were we ever this oblivious Stevie?"

"Well there was that time you took Dot out…" Steve says, looking amused. 

Bucky narrows his eyes, "I figured it out real quick after that, what with that sad look you were giving me…" He says and kisses Steve’s cheek. 

Steve gives him a dreamy smile and leans into his touch. 

"So how long have you liked Chris, Sebastian?" Bucky asks. 

"Since we were filming the Winter Soldier," Sebastian admits. 

"Fuck… Seb… me too," Chris says and kisses him. 

Sebastian vaguely thinks it should feel weird to kiss in front of strangers but Steve and Bucky have been a part of their lives for such a long time that they don't feel like strangers at all. Plus kissing Chris is too good to miss out on. 

After two more days with Steve and Bucky, during which they talk and have fun and also make a list of everything they got wrong in the movies, Chris and Seb can finally go home. No one noticed anything was amiss, though they do notice Seb and Chris are now together. 

When asked how they got together they always say it's because of Steve and Bucky. People assume it's because of the movies they filmed and while there is some truth in that, it's definitely not the whole story. But they are keeping that one for themselves and the drawing Steve made of the four of them together is hidden somewhere private too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @hawkeyeandthewintersoldier or check out Evanstan Week @evanstanweek


End file.
